planetarywarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Re-armament
The Re-armament menu is available for multiplayer in the yet to exist Planetary Wars video game series. It is unlocker at Rank 4 (Private 1st Band) with other weapons, attachments, camouflage etc. unlocked at later stages. Skins When starting a new custom class, players choose a skin for their character. Each skin has its own distinguishable features and equipment unique to it that cannot be traded or picked up in combat. Each has their own default loadout also which can be modified or changed entirely. Perks are added by the player (unless specified otherwise); UNM IPA Customising loadout The customisation menu is laid out from top to bottom; Primary weapon The player can select their main weapon which is the one they will pull out when the game starts. They can choose from rifles, sub-machine guns, light-machine guns and sniper rifles. An example of how the selection is made is; Primary weapon → Sub-machine guns → TCW-Super VII → Red dot sight → Camouflage A second accessory can be taken for the weapon if the player has the specific perk to do so and when the accessories chosen will not clash (e.g. extended magazine with double magazine). Secondary weapon From this players can select a shotgun, handgun or launcher to be paired with their primary weapon. A primary weapon can be used as a secondary is the player has the specific perk to do so. The selection is similar to the primary weapon selection. Secondary weapon → Shotgun → TAS-A15 → Environmental Scanner → Camouflage A second accessory can be taken for the weapon (except launchers) if the player has the specific perk to do so and when the accessories chosen will not clash. Grenades The player has two kinds of grenades to choose from this menu Lethal and Non-lethal. Lethal grenades will cause damage to the enemy player and possibly even kill them Non-lethal grenades will cause disorientation or confusion and will not harm the enemy player in any way. Grenades → Lethal → Frag Perks The player have three perk slots for customisation but they can choose to leave one, two or even all three blank and have no perk at all. They are under Alpha Perks, Bravo Perks and Charlie Perks. Alpha Perks affect weapon performance such as reloading faster or accepting two attachments Bravo Perks affect the player's performance on the battlefield such as making them run faster or spot mines and other explosives Charlie Perks (also known as the Death streaks) are perks that give the players abilities if they are killed more than three times (e.g. making them tougher for 10 seconds) Killstreak rewards Main Article: Multiplayer Killstreaks From here players can decide what killstreak reward they can call in after killing a specific number of enemy players. All rewards cost 250 points in Planetary Wars: Operation Centurion but they range in price from Planetary Wars: Operation Canine onwards. Rename and Reset Rename gives the player the chance to give their customised class a name rather than, for example, 'Custom Class 1'. Reset does what exactly what it says; it resets the customised loadout to empty slots for everything giving the player a chance to start over from scratch. Player appearance Similar to Call of Duty: Black Ops, players can customise their appearance to other players. The player can have a different look for every customised loadout they have and within that can have two different groups of looks; one for the United Nations Military (UNM) based factions and one for the Inter-Planetary Alliance (IPA) based factions due to the difference between the human UNM and alien IPA. The accessories include; *Eye wear-goggles and shades *Patches-ranks and/or symbols *Headwear-helmets, bandanas and caps *Headwear accessories-cards, empty bullets and phrases *Facepaint *Tattoos (better seen on all but the Infantry skin) Every selection costs 150 points for all the games in the series. Many of the options are different depending on which skin the player has chosen. Trivia *When renaming the customised class certain names aren't allowed. Examples include; **''Call of Duty'', Medal of Honor, Battlefield and Halo due to them being the names of existing video games **Anything with Delta in the name due to it being used by the creator of Planetary Wars **Any real life weapon names (e.g. M16, AK-47 ''etc.) *Swear words are not allowed in the custom class name but the words can be starred out (e.g. ''f*** you!) *Numbers in the custom class name have to be alongside letters or words they cannot be on their own